An Ache Away
by AddictedFangirl101
Summary: Love and pain go along. A short fic full of angst about past Linzen.


**Disclaimer: All LOK stuff belong to Mike & Bryan.**

* * *

The woman sat, overlooking Republic City's dazzling lights.

She shivered slightly, having not even bothered to change out of her attire. Instead of the thick iron barrier Lin usually sported, the chief wore a thin, dark-green, silken, dress. The brown trimming on the cuffs and bottom matched her eyes.

Lin, in the years before had never attended Republic City's (formal) Annual Gala. The year 171 AG however, had been an exception. Tenzin (Courtesy of Pema) had invited the much surprised Lin, as an effort to rekindle the friendship that had been missing for-well too long. Upon arrival to the Gala she'd foreseen the messy children and the inevitable drunken frat boys. What she didn't expect was the sudden surge of emotion she felt when his hand clasped her waist.

And like the coward she'd been, ran away.

Now Lin was a grounded person, she really was. She just didn't do feelings. After the breakup she didn't indulge herself in fantasies of sudden proposals of lost feelings and all to perfect scenarios. She was much too realistic for that. But the moment the band had hit the first note a tidal wave of regret and nostalgia had hit her, hard.

Tears escapes her eyes shamefully. She told herself that this was stupid, that she'd already cried over him _Yeah, twenty years ago_ her brain said.

Lin told it to shut up.

Naturally, it didn't listen. She felt a drop on her cheek run down, and another, and another. Lowering her head to her knees she gritted her teeth and willed the tears to wane. The woman took a shaky breath and opened her eyes. She swallowed and turned back, ready to go. Steps slowly climbed creaky stairs to the roof.

She froze as his voice called out

"Lin?"

 _Dammit, out of all the people it could of been…_ "Tenzin" she said, her voice steely.

She didn't turn around, she didn't have too; he walked right up to her. It was dark outside but the lights illuminated their faces alright.

"You've been crying" He stated. His eyebrows furrowed at that. Tenzin could only remember a few other times where the steel-faced earthbender had cried.

"I'm fine" she said.

"You don't look fine."

" Oh really?"

Lin raised an eyebrow "That's just what every girl wants to be told the day of the grand annual gala. Do you perhaps use this to charm all the temple ladies pants off?" She knew she was being harsh considering, well….everything.

The man looked at her for a second clearly taken aback then he frowned.

"Pema is a different matter altogether!"

She blinked and turned away

"Ok"

"You're not behaving like yourself and you certainly aren't fine."

Despite his earlier annoyance the voice couldn't shroud a deep concern. Lin felt her stomach flutter.

"For the last time. I. Am. Fine. It would do you good to rejoin the party councilman."

"Back to formalities Lin?" he asked "I'm still not leaving." That said he took a haunting step closer. He was close now. Really close. The metal benders chest seized up and she desperately wished for her uniform. She closed her eyes sealing any tears.

"Please" She was ashamed at how weak she sounded "Go, before I do something we both regret." His eyes widened and flicked towards the railing she was facing. She caught his eyes coming back. A harsh bark of laughter escaped her lips

"So you really think I'm that fucked up."

Tenzin looked properly ashamed. As they stood, the awkwardness between them grew. When Lin looked back she thought it scary how similar this night was.

 **20 yrs ago**

 _A 30 year old Lin Beifong slammed the door that lead to the roof on top of the police station. She was seething._

" _Lin!"Tenzin cried landing on the roof and folding up his glider._

 _She spun angrily_

" _You've got some nerve showing up, after what you did!"_

" _Lin" he tried again._

" _-And the day of the gala out of all days!" She waved frantically, gesturing towards her made up hair and shimmering green dress._

" _LIN!" He finally managed to get her attention "I just-just…. need kids" he finished lamely._

 _Lin knew the fate of the airbender legacy was a hard one to bear and she had calmed down enough to form coherent thoughts._

" _Who?" She demanded._

 _The boy blinked_

" _What?"_

 _Lin sighed_

" _You wouldn't of broken up with me if you hadn't someone in mind-so WHO?"_

" _Well I, it's not"_

 _but his ex was giving him the famous "Beifong glare." "Pema" the boy said at last._

 _All traces of calm disappeared with that confession_

" _Pema! She's a child! I can't believe it! You-You!"_

 _Stumbling backwards she earth-bent the ground around her to form a snake of some sort. Tears stung her cheeks as she sped away riding on the back of her snake, it wiping smoothly through the streets of Republic City and slowly making its way toward the place called Air Temple Island. Tenzin hadn't tried to follow._

 _And perhaps that was what had hurt the most._

"I'm not going" he repeated softly breaking Lin out of her thoughts.

His breath traveled, whizzing down her neck. She could smell his scent. A scent that still drove her crazy. Head swimming, she paced herself backwards. Taking a deep breath of fresh air she relaxed. She turned to look at him. That was all she could take. The last thought she had as she seized his collar was _Damn those lips._ Their lips connected and fireworks exploded inside of her. Her hands tightened on his shirt before shoving him away and collapsing on the rail. She was breathing hard as both her hands grew taunt on the rail.

If she wasn't totally fucked up then, she was now.

"I didn't know you still had feeling for me." His words were spoke with a gentle kindness. If Lin turned around now she would most certainly cry.

"Go" she tried again. "Go and rejoin your wife at the party" She did not refer to the gala as 'The Gala.

That would of hurt too much.

And the worst part?

He left without another word.

It was only when he had been gone for a minute did she let herself collapses. Leaning against the railing she let out a teary wail.

A cry for the man she'd loved and lost.

* * *

 **Well...that turned out kind of depressing. What you think? Too OoC for Lin?**


End file.
